


Тишина на берегу

by Meloly



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, AU without Pennywise, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: Всё началось с поездки в автобусе





	Тишина на берегу

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Он просто упал на Билла в автобусе.

Серьёзно, вот так глупо получилось.

Взвизгнули шины, Стэн повалился на Билла плечом, не забыв при этом нечаянно наступить на его ногу. Стэн, вашу мать, Урис, всегда цепко державшийся за поручни и незаметно приподнимавшийся на носочки на ухабах и поворотах. И ладно бы ничего больше не случилось, но нет — Билл, к чьей груди Стэн так неловко прижался, устоял и даже обхватил его свободной рукой за пояс. Крепко, удивительно надёжно для его комплекции. Да ещё и спросил потом: «Т-ты как, Стэн?», как будто это совсем обычное дело — вот так обнимать лучшего друга в переполненном автобусе и привычно улыбаться.

Конечно, Стэн ответил, что всё нормально. Конечно, сразу от него отстранился, извинился, сделал пару глубоких вдохов и заговорил про эскимосского кроншнепа.

А вечером впервые подрочил не на воображаемую красотку из одолженного Ричи журнала, но на Билла Денбро, и это было поразительно хорошо. Стэн почему-то вспоминал, как сжимались пальцы на его поясе, представлял, как бы они тесно сжимались на его члене, и после оргазма у него так горело лицо, что пришлось долго умываться ледяной водой и перед сном забивать мысли статьями из любимого орнитологического атласа.

Анализировать произошедшее Стэн начал только на следующий день, когда из головы наконец-то пропал медленно раздевающийся, краснеющий Билл. Стэн водил кончиком ручки по щеке, пропуская мимо ушей объяснения преподавательницы вышмата, и спрашивал себя, нормальной ли была его вчерашняя фантазия. С одной стороны, думал он, у восемнадцатилетних юнцов вместо рационализма всё ещё чистые гормоны, хоть что может на ум прийти, а с другой… Стэн никогда не замечал в себе тяги к парням, и его это пугало. Ладно хоть сам Билл был на других парах и вообще на другом факультете, и Стэн его с утра не видел.

— Ты чего сегодня такой задумчивый, Стэнли-супермэнни? — подтолкнул его в бок Ричи, когда во время большого обеденного перерыва они сидели во дворе под раскидистым деревом, давно прикончив ланч. — Мечтаешь о той грудастой цыпочке со второго курса? 

— Ага… Я бы заглянул в её рейтинг, и я сейчас действительно про рейтинг, Ричи, — Стэн прищурился от солнца, поднёс к правому глазу монокуляр, пытаясь различить среди листвы странствующего дрозда. — Ты хотя бы минут пять в день не думаешь про секс?

— Ууу, какие мы взрослые слова знаем! — восхитился Ричи. — Пять минут, может, и не наберу, между прочим, в мире слишком много красивых людей, на которых у меня стоит… К тому же, это время года, когда в штанах становится узко…[1]

— Ты отвратителен, Тозиер, — глянул на него Стэн, — мне так нравится эта песня, а ты её испоганил!

— Да ладно, — Ричи ритмично подвигал плечами, снова напев переиначенную строчку, — быть не может, чтобы у тебя ни на кого из знаменитостей не стояло.

— Ну вот на кого у тебя стоит? — Стэн выдержал взгляд, и Ричи вытянул губы трубочкой, опустив ладони на траву и чуть погладив её.

— Джейн Фонда очень горяча, — наконец произнёс он. — Модели в январском номере «Плейбоя», прям чистое безумие… Ты их видел, нет? Ну, я тебе принесу завтра. Продавщица в «Фуд Лайон», тёмненькая такая… Однажды я, кстати, подрочил на пожарника, который снимал кошку со столба напротив моего дома. Ладно хоть отец был на работе, а мама у подруги.

— Серьёзно? — Стэн навострил уши, и спасибо выдержке, что внешне на нём это никак не отразилось. 

— Ну да, я просто смотрел, как он ловко залазит по лестнице наверх, подумал, какие у него, должно быть, крутые мышцы там под формой, — Ричи пощупал свои хилые бицепсы и тяжко вздохнул, — реально ж крутые... Потом невольно представил, как он раздевается после вызова, ну и пошло-поехало. Было увлекательно, но я это… Ты же не в шоке, Стэн? Скажи, что не в шоке, я так-то не гей.

— Не в шоке. 

— Слава твоей мамашке, — Ричи потянулся. — Иногда мне кажется, что если прилетят инопланетяне, я и на них смогу подрочить. Просто потому, что рука тянется, понимаешь, Суперстэнли? Может, конечно, я тупо озабоченный секс-маньяк, но как же хорошо, когда передёрнешь. Сразу будто горы свернуть могу.

Стэн понимал, особенно сейчас, когда видел вдалеке машущего им Билла. Ощутив, как начинают гореть щёки, он снова поднёс к лицу монокуляр, сглотнул. Дрозд, как назло, так и не появился, и к моменту, когда Билл к ним подошёл, монокуляр пришлось опустить.

— При-ивет, парни, — Билл хлопнул по подставленной Ричи ладони, пожал дрогнувшую руку Стэна и уселся рядом. — О чё-ём болтаете?

— Да так, ни...

— О дрочке, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Ричи, и Стэн окаменел, сжал монокль так, что тот чуть не треснул. — Сколько раз в день ты гладишь ужика, Большой Билл?

— Ну... Да-ай подумать, — Билл, надо отдать ему должное, не стал переводить разговор в другое русло, хотя щёки у него всё-таки немного заалели. — Я ре-едко остаюсь о-один в своей комнате, туда всегда может зайти Дж-джорджи, поэтому я то-олько в душе... И-иногда.

— Не каждый день?! — громко охнул Ричи.

Билл с улыбкой — лукавой, какой-то взрослой — покачал головой. Поражённый Ричи, видимо, погрузился в раздумья, буркнув что-то там про воздержание девственников, а Стэн невольно вообразил Билла, который закрывается в душе, аккуратно снимает с себя одежду и включает горячую воду в ванне. Конечно, до пожарника Ричи в плане мускулов ему далеко, но тело у него всё равно красивое, Стэн же видел, когда они тем летом ходили купаться на озеро. Кожа у Билла удивительно белая, почти без загара даже в августе, живот плоский, подтянутый, потому что он бегает по утрам и всегда делает зарядку. На груди и торсе, кажется, уже пробиваются тёмно-рыжие волоски, появляется жестковатая дорожка от пупка к паху, и тут у Стэна начинает жечь затылок — большой у Билла, под стать прозвищу, или нет? Как ему нравится себя ласкать? Представляет ли он кого-нибудь, когда толкается в кулак под потоками воды, запрокинув голову и касаясь ею кафеля?

— Стэн?

Стэн моргнул и испуганно дёрнулся, словно его застигли на месте преступления. Хвала Израилю, что у него на коленях всё ещё лежала широкая раскрытая тетрадь, в которой он вёл учёт птиц: увидь Ричи сейчас его стояк, Стэн до конца жизни ходил бы под кличкой «Супердрочер» или что-нибудь в этом духе.

— Ты в по-орядке?

— Я забыл, что обещал в перерыве подойти к преподавателю английской литературы за дополнительной консультацией, всё-таки экзамен скоро, — пробормотал Стэн, панические мысли заметались у него в голове жутким хаосом. Поразительно, что голос оставался по-прежнему ровным. — Что он обо мне подумает теперь? 

— Что ты мудила, — лениво ответил Ричи, растянувшийся на траве. 

— У тебя е-ещё десять ми-инут, — успокоил его Билл, похлопав по плечу, и от этого прикосновения Стэн чуть не подскочил. — Если поторопишься, у-успеешь. И-иди быстрее.

Стэн кивнул, запихал тетрадь в сумку и поднялся, осмотрительно держа её ниже живота. Билл — вот повезло — как раз повернулся к Ричи, и Стэн чуть ли не бегом ринулся в здание. Добравшись до туалета, он залетел в свободную кабинку, заперся на шпингалет и только тогда перевёл дух. Возбуждение, пока он шёл, немного спало, но Стэн всё равно достал из кармашка сумки влажные салфетки, тщательно обтёр руки и наконец расстегнул ширинку. Обхватив член пальцами, он чуть не простонал от облегчения, выдохнул сквозь крепко сжатые зубы и всего за несколько секунд, за которые успел представить обнажённого Билла с разведёнными ногами, довёл себя до разрядки.

Пара капель спермы попала на бежевый сливной бачок. Стэн, приведя себя в порядок, брезгливо вытер их новой салфеткой, скомкал и кинул в мусорное ведро, после чего вышел, ополоснул ладони с мылом и уставился на себя в зеркало.

Дрочить в университетском туалете — ненормально.

Дрочить на одного из лучших друзей — ещё более ненормально, и ладно бы у него была веская, серьёзная причина… Звонок затрезвонил как нельзя вовремя. Стэн мотнул головой, побрызгал холодной водой в лицо и пошёл на лекцию.

Больше, чем птиц, Стэн любил логику. Точность, факты и длинные цепочки развёрнутых аргументов приводили его в настоящий восторг. Он всецело полагался на них и не понимал, к примеру, Ричи, который и на вопросы в тестах отвечал чисто по интуиции. Стэн открыто фыркал, когда слушал разглагольствования Ричи о том, как важно прислушиваться к себе и окружающему миру, как нужно порой перестать думать и тупо плыть по течению, но сейчас...

Сейчас Стэн не мог найти ни одного внятного объяснения своим эмоциям. Уже неделю, просыпаясь, он сразу вспоминал о Билле, и чем дольше думал о нём, тем сильнее испытывал… Что-то. Стэна одновременно охватывало что-то вроде паники, тревоги, стыда, предвкушения, симпатии, желания увидеть, поговорить, спрятаться — этот вихрь постоянно меняющихся чувств порой захлёстывал его с головой, из-за чего он нервно забивался под одеяло и ждал, пока отпустит. 

Конечно, вскоре у Стэна появилось предположение, что происходит, но он отмахивался от него, как от назойливой мухи. Ну не мог, не мог он _влюбиться_ в Билла, это звучало так же невероятно, как тот рассказ Джорджи о ржачном клоуне, которого он якобы случайно увидел в водостоке. Стэн и влюблённость? Ха, да даже Эдди скорее поверит в бесполезность каких-нибудь своих таблеток, чем в это сочетание.

Вспомнить хоть девушку, с которой Стэн встречался в пятнадцать лет. Конечно, никаких серьёзных отношений в таком возрасте обычно не заводят — тут скорее играет роль романтика первой любви, чем нечто большее, — но Стэн изначально не чувствовал к ней ничего особенного. Так, просто одноклассница, с которой он однажды обсудил современную жизнь евреев и потом несколько раз сходил в кино. Он неопределённо пожимал плечами, когда она предлагала прогуляться вечером, неохотно целовался с ней на скамейке в парке, ни капли не возбуждался, когда она во время танцев как бы случайно прижималась к нему грудью. Пожалуй, Стэн и виделся-то с ней чисто ради эксперимента и желания узнать, каково быть с кем-то в паре, а потому совсем не расстроился, когда в один из дней она ушла к известному на всю школу фанату «Стартрека».

«Ну и дубина же ты, Урис, такую красотку проебал», — сказал ему тогда Ричи с выражением скорби на лице, а Билл, кажется, лишь сочувственно сунул ему в руки пачку шоколадного печенья.

Так что влюблённость? Очень вряд ли. Стэн всегда внимательно следил за собой и своими мыслями, оставаясь в одиночестве. Он не понаслышке знал, что такое быть влюблённым по уши — достаточно взглянуть на Бена Хэнскома возле Беверли и сделать правильные выводы, — так что такого с ним произойти не могло. Он попросту не представлял себя с глупым щенячьим взглядом, не воображал, как ждёт встречи с кем-то настолько сильно, что от нетерпения хочется подпрыгивать на месте. Однако с Биллом…

С Биллом сейчас всё было иначе. К Биллу его тянуло, как магнитом, Билла хотелось узнавать, не ограничиваясь какими-то общими деталями, вроде того, что он обожает клетчатые рубашки и иногда часами проговаривает скороговорки, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от заикания. Стэн начал машинально подмечать, какую музыку он слушает (в основном классический рок-н-ролл вроде «Little Richard’a»), какую еду берёт в столовой (чаще всего тушёные овощи и никакого мяса, потому что не доверяет поварам), как зашнуровывает кроссовки (исключительно на один узелок) и носит рюкзак (всегда на одной лямке). Стэн жадно наблюдал за ним какое-то время, а потом понял, что это похоже на одержимость, и решил поступить как любой здравомыслящий человек.

Нет взаимодействия — нет проблемы.

Прятаться от Билла, впрочем, оказалось не так-то просто. Во-первых, у Стэна с ним совпадали многие потоковые лекции, так что в таких случаях он просто отсаживался куда-нибудь подальше и терпел болтовню на задних рядах. Голос преподавателя дотуда еле доносился, зато можно было не бояться, что Билл обернётся, улыбнётся и попросит одолжить карандаш или стирательную резинку. Сразу после пар Стэн кидал вещи в рюкзак неаккуратной кучей и сбегал прежде, чем Билл к нему подойдёт. 

Впрочем, и это во-вторых, избегать его вне учебного времени было гораздо сложнее. Сказывался общий круг знакомств и интересы, тот же Ричи каждые несколько дней приглашал всех к себе в пустой дом, где они — Стэн, Билл, Бев, Эдди, Бен, Майк и сам Ричи, вот такая у них большая собралась компания ещё со старших классов, — подолгу валялись перед телевизором, ели мороженое, курили прямо в спальне и болтали обо всём, что в голову придёт, после чего, ближе к утру, засыпали друг у друга на коленях. Стэн всей душой любил такие ночёвки, они были уютными и _настоящими_ , но теперь они стали опасны, и ему уже трижды пришлось скрепя сердце от них отказаться.

«Прости, чувак, иду на бат-мицву племянницы».

«Прости, Рич, мне что-то нехорошо, заболеваю, ещё заражу всех». 

«Простите, ребята, сегодня без меня — отцу надо помочь в синагоге, какой-то атеистичный ублюдок плюнул прямо в одну из святых чаш, и мы хотим его вычислить».

Казалось бы, после всех этих продуманных шагов Стэну можно было вздохнуть спокойно, но легче ему отнюдь не становилось. Наоборот — он стал видеть Билла во сне гораздо чаще, а на переменах, которые он пережидал в пустых аудиториях, становилось до жути одиноко и скучно. Не спасали драгоценные птицы в зачитанном до дыр атласе, не помогала зубодробительная подготовка к экзаменам.

К концу третьей недели Стэн морально сдался и велел себе что-то сделать. Хоть как-то во всём разобраться и перестать вести себя, как изгой или типичный ботаник, каким его уже начали считать однокурсники. Нельзя ведь постоянно сбегать от проблем или притворяться, что их не существует, тем более, если они настолько сильно влияют на обычную жизнь, отрезают от друзей и лишают обыденных радостей.

Он уже придумал было, что будет говорить Биллу и остальным, как проблема — обычно так и бывает — разрешилась сама собой.

— Стэн!

Билл всё-таки умудрился поймать его на одной из перемен, когда Стэн плёлся с физкультуры и был настолько вымотан двухкилометровой пробежкой, что не смотрел по сторонам. Мысленно попеняв на себя из-за невнимательности и пропустив удар сердца, он повернулся и поднял глаза. Билл смущённо улыбался, пальцами зачёсывая назад отросшую чёлку, веснушек на его коже словно стало ещё больше.

— Я те-ебя как раз и-ищу, — сказал он неловко, переступая с ноги на ногу. Кроссовки у него, отметил на автомате Стэн, на этот раз были завязаны двойным узлом. — Мо-ожешь п-помочь мне с велосипедом завтра? Ри-ичи не может, Эдди с мамой едет на осмотр, Б-бен с Бев идут в кино, а…

— Могу, конечно, — ответил Стэн и скованно улыбнулся, надеясь, что не выглядит, как полный тупица. — Не знаю, чем и как, но помогу с радостью.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — выдохнул тем временем Билл с явным облегчением. — Я б-боялся, что ты откажешься... Думал, ты ме-еня избегаешь последние недели и на что-то обижаешься... То-очно всё нормально? Я те-ебя не раздражаю?

На Стэна мгновенно нахлынули колючие, тяжёлые угрызения совести впемерешку со жгучим желанием пробить лоб ладонью. В попытках сбежать он абсолютно не подумал, как это выглядит со стороны, и теперь ему хотелось обнять Билла так крепко, чтобы у него хрустнули косточки, ласково взъерошить волосы и заверить, что всё хорошо, что ему не надо выглядеть таким непривычно огорчённым и виноватым. Ему это ужасно не идёт. Такие, как Билл, считал Стэн, всегда должны быть счастливыми.

— Прости, Большой Билл, я немного… с учёбой забегался, насобирал тут долгов и хвостов, — пояснил с запинкой Стэн, и Билл понимающе кивнул, отчего у Стэна потеплело в груди. Как будто и не было всех этих мучительных недель, на которые он себя добровольно обрёк. Билл, Большой Билл, всегда умел расслаблять его одним своим присутствием. — Тогда завтра у тебя? Прихватить что-нибудь? Мама вроде бы собиралась приготовить морковный торт.

— Не, у ме-еня всё есть, главное — сам приходи часам к д-десяти, — Билл привычно уже хлопнул его по плечу, на миг легонько его сжав. Или Стэну показалось. — До завтра!

Стэн проводил его задумчивым, долгим взглядом и глубоко, свободно вздохнул. Завтра, значит, он и разберётся, гормональная ли у него зависимость от Билла, или же, как бы ни хотелось это признавать, совсем другая. Возможно, он ошибается. Возможно, он совсем себя не знает.

Возможно, он вообще зря пытается найти во всём этом хоть что-то рациональное.

Огромный велосипед Билла, на котором он ещё как-то умудрялся ездить, сейчас занимал в гараже довольно много места, потому что был полностью разобран. Билл снял колёса, педали и цепь, открутил руль со звонком, разложил все остальные детали на старых газетных разворотах и теперь сидел перед ними по-турецки с отвёрткой в руках. Из радиоприёмника, стоявшего у ящика с инструментами, негромко играла песня Карла Перкинса.

— Привет! — махнул Билл, когда Стэн, оставив свой велосипед у лужайки семьи Денбро, зашёл в открытый гараж прямо с улицы. — И-извини, что не дождался и разобрал С-сильвера без тебя.

— Да всё нормально, привет, Билл, — Стэн подошёл к нему и присел рядом на корточки, с интересом осматривая каретку, поржавевшую кассету и потёртое седло. — Я не очень смыслю в велосипедах, но, кажется, старине Сильверу нужны обновки.

— Я ка-ак раз их купил, — Билл открыл большую картонную коробку, которую Стэн сперва и не заметил. В ней поблёскивали новенькие, явно с прилавка, разнообразные детали, на некоторых всё ещё красовался ценник. — Ско-опил за полгода, пока подрабатывал, как раз хотел привести его в порядок к лету. Мистер Б-бейли даже скидку мне дал, представляешь?

— Этот скряга-то? Ты ему точно нравишься, — Стэн не успел оглядеться в поисках перчаток, как Билл протянул ему их сам. Тоже новенькие, тряпичные, тёмно-синего цвета. Как раз такие, какие лежат у него самого дома. Стэн едва подавил нахлынувшее смущение. — О, спасибо…

— Д-да не за что. Я помню, что ты не любишь возиться в машинном масле г-голыми руками, — подмигнул Билл, и работа закипела.

По мере того, как они щедро смазывали прежние детали и ставили новые, Сильвер постепенно приобретал совсем иной, более солидный вид, но Стэн, разумеется, больше смотрел не на него, а на Билла. На то, как он нежно проводит тряпочкой по раме, как осторожно ставит звёздочку, как аккуратно продевает игральные карты между отполированными спицами на колёсах. Никогда ещё его пальцы, пусть и влажные от машинного масла, не казались такими красивыми. Ни разу прежде Стэн не замечал, что Билл поджимает нижнюю губу, когда на чём-то сосредотачивается. Стэн жадно вслушивался в каждое слово, пока Билл буквально _светился_ от радости, практически без заикания рассказывая между делом об учёбе и недавней поездке с отцом в соседний штат на матч по бейсболу. Даже когда заметно подросший Джорджи вдруг с визгом напрыгнул на Билла и тот, засмеявшись, начал катать его на спине, Стэн не мог оторвать взгляда от его лица — светлого и такого счастливого, усыпанного рыжеватыми веснушками. На краю сознания Стэна замаячила мысль, что на друзей так не смотрят, и он, поймав озорные искорки в глазах Билла, всё-таки с ней согласился.

На друзей так не смотрят, а вот на возлюбленных — да. Ещё как.

— Как же к-круто, — стёр пот со лба Билл, когда заново родившийся Сильвер гордо стоял перед ними спустя два часа. Выглядел он и правда внушительно. — С-сгоняем куда-нибудь?

— Конечно, — с готовностью кивнул Стэн, опрокинув в себя второй стакан вкусного холодного лимонада, который им принесла мисссис Денбро. Кислые дольки лимона и листья мяты, кубики льда на дне. — Куда помчим?

— Д-да хоть куда… О, я не-едавно нашёл одно место, никому ещё не показывал, — Билл взял Сильвера за руль и покатил из гаража на дорогу, не забыв попросить Джорджи закрыть его за ними. Стэн, в свою очередь, снял с подножки свой велосипед — безымянный Хаффи, — и через несколько секунд его оседлал.

После двух часов в духоте поездка была настоящим раем. В лицо бил прохладный ветер, педали мягко крутились без всякого скрипа, ехавший рядом Билл то и дело задорно покрикивал: «Хай-йо, Сильвер!», вызывая короткую улыбку у прохожих. Стэн нет-нет, но посматривал на него, спешно отворачиваясь, когда от ветра футболка Билла задиралась, и под ней мелькала обнажённая спина. До нужного места они доехали через пятнадцать минут: им оказался неприметный галечный берег, скрытый от дорожной части деревьями и совершенно пустой.

Билл спрыгнул с Сильвера и аккуратно положил его на траву, потому что у него, в отличие от Хаффи, подножки не предусматривалось.

— Классно тут, да? — с восторгом глянул Билл на Стэна. — Мы с-столько лазили по Пустоши в детстве, а с-сюда даже не заглядывали никогда. Спо-орим, что об этом месте всего пара человек знает?

— Ага, и эта пара — мы, — ответил Стэн и тут же прикусил язык. Опрометчиво, но Билл, кажется, не заметил в его словах никакого двойного смысла. 

— М-может, и так, — легко согласился он, быстро развязал шнурки на кедах, скинул их и забежал в воду голыми ногами. Вода окатила его почти до колен, заблестела на коже капельками. Билл обернулся и с улыбкой махнул. — Тёплая… Не хо-очешь поплавать?

— Нет, — чересчур быстро ответил Стэн, вообразив Билла в одних плавках, и добавил: — Боюсь, что волосы намочу, а мне ещё вечером в гости идти с родителями.

— Аааа, — кивнул Билл, — ну тогда и я не б-буду. 

Ногами, впрочем, Стэн тоже в воде побултыхал, и потом они с Биллом уселись на камнях, подставившись горячему солнцу. Вокруг стояла убаюкивающая тишина. Разговаривать о чём-то было лениво, лишь изредка Билл вспоминал какую-нибудь байку про общих знакомых или рассказывал, как готовится к экзаменам, какие книги читает, какие успехи — скорее, противоположности успехов — творятся в учёбе у Джорджи. Стэн слушал предельно внимательно, иногда поворачивая голову и любуясь его лицом, растрёпанными волосами, длинными ресницами, когда Билл закрывал глаза. Сейчас они были совершенно одни, полностью друг другу открыты, и если и существовал в мире подходящий момент для объяснений, то это как раз был он.

А ведь Стэн ни разу не считал себя романтиком.

— Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать, Билл.

— М? — Билл приоткрыл один глаз, щурясь от солнца. 

— Я… — Стэн перевёл взгляд с него на серебристую реку, потом обратно, сжал и разжал кулак, выдохнул. Билл с явным любопытством ждал, расслабленно отставив руки назад и опираясь на них. — Я не знаю, как так вышло, но… Похоже, ты мне нравишься, Билл. Очень. Не как друг, как... Ты понял. Мне сложно было это осознать. Не могу больше так… Прятаться. 

Вот. Вот он это и сказал. Стэн только сейчас ощутил, что спина у него под рубашкой сильно взмокла, губы напрочь пересохли, щёки обдаёт жаром, а сердце колотится от адреналина. Ему вдруг стало страшно, так страшно, как не было даже на бар-мицве перед сотней людей.

— Та-ак вот почему ты от меня б-бегал, — тихо ответил Билл. Он сразу выпрямился, потёр затылок рукой. — Я… Да-аже подумать не мог, ч-что… Чёрт, С-стэн… 

Билл покраснел. Стэн отчётливо заметил, как вспыхнули его щёки, уши, как румянец переполз даже на шею, за ворот его футболки с рисунком Элвиса на груди. У Стэна спёрло дыхание.

— Билл, если ты…

— За-аткнись и д-дай п-поду-умать, — глухо, взволнованно ответил Билл, облизнулся, и вот тут Стэн не выдержал.

Он одним движением подсел к Биллу, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал, закрыв глаза. Кожа под кончиками пальцев была горячей-горячей, тогда как губы Билла — мягкими, всё ещё сладкими от лимонада. Стэн легонько провёл по нижней губе Билла языком и нечаянно скользнул им в его рот, когда Билл охнул. Мгновенно стало жарко, в низу живота что-то туго скрутилось, и Стэн уже хотел было отстраниться, но Билл обхватил его за шею и решительно потянул на себя. Они упали на траву, и Стэн перешёл все границы, которые в самых смелых фантазиях устанавливал перед собой: он жадно проводил ладонью по груди и животу Билла, потирался о него всем телом, ощущал его стояк в шортах и дрожал от мысли, что Билл _отвечает_ , Билл грубовато вплетает пальцы в его волосы и сжимает коленями его бока, пока их губы уже начинают гореть, а без того учащённое дыхание — напрочь сбиваться.

Всё резко закончилось, когда совсем рядом, за деревьями, с гудком остановилась какая-то машина. Стэн в одну секунду отпрыгнул, сел и пригладил волосы, то же самое впопыхах сделал Билл. Позади раздались какие-то голоса, чьи-то громкие объяснения, а потом шины снова зашуршали, и машина тронулась, спустя миг оставив берег в прежней тишине.

Стэн, все эти тягучие мгновения пялившийся на лежащий перед ним камешек идеальной круглой формы, боязливо повернул голову. Билл смотрел прямо на него — весь взъерошенный, помятый, всё ещё красный и зацелованный. Его эмоции никак нельзя было прочитать, и к горлу Стэна подбился комок. Стэн сглотнул. 

— Прости меня, Билл, я не смог… Удержаться, — подобрал он наконец слово, хотя оно и вполовину не могло описать того, что он почувствовал перед поцелуем. — Ты был такой… Такой красивый. Прости. Никому ничего не расскажу, даю слово Уриса.

Билл слушал его, не сводя пристального взгляда, а потом улыбнулся, придвинулся к Стэну и внезапно щёлкнул его по носу.

— Ай! 

— В сле-едующий ра-аз говори сразу, что не так, — сказал спокойно Билл. — И всё б-будет но-ормально.

Стэн рассеянно кивнул, потерев кончик носа. С плеч словно упала целая гора, хотя ответа на главный вопрос он всё-таки ещё не получил. И получит ли? 

— Так что, м… — начал он издалека, решив не затягивать. — Что…

— Я не знаю, — честно признался Билл. Скрестил загорелые ноги, потянул вниз футболку, помолчал. — По-ока не зна-аю. П-подумаю и завтра скажу. Идёт?

После повторного кивка Стэна они, не сговариваясь, поднялись, отряхнулись, ополоснули лица водой из реки, согнав остатки возбуждения. Стэн не мог перестать прокручивать в памяти поцелуй, вызывающий одни мурашки, но при этом ловил себя на том, что даже если ничего не получится, ему не о чем будет сожалеть. Влюблённость, как и любое другое чувство, рано или поздно проходит, так что он всё переживёт.

Он же Стэн-Супермен, в конце концов.

— Ты до-омой се-ейчас? — спросил Билл, когда он выкатили велосипеды на дорогу. Мимо проносились машины, после блаженной тишины на берегу городской гомон был особенно заметен.

— Да, мне тут ближе ехать, так что... увидимся в понедельник на психологии, — Стэн уже поставил ногу на педаль, как вдруг Билл наклонился так близко, что коснулся его щеки своей.

— Кстати, целуешься ты отпадно, — шепнул он, после чего вскочил на Сильвера и закрутил тяжёлые педали. Почти сразу раздалось восторженное, победное: «Хай-йо!», и Стэн широко улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] The Zombies — «Time of the season»


End file.
